<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>invisibles by muyuubyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800640">invisibles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyuubyou/pseuds/muyuubyou'>muyuubyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Attached [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Blanket Permission, Hope, Hopeful Ending, HwanJo, M/M, Oneshot, Podfic Welcome, Rawoong - Freeform, Trust Issues, hwangjo, invisibles, might do a series later, oneus - Freeform, ravn wants hwanwoong to be happy, ravnwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyuubyou/pseuds/muyuubyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hwanwoong has trust issues and Youngjo wants Hwanwoong to trust him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Attached [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>invisibles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i didn't edit it so be gentle.</p><p>was listening to this song while writing: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BiOq1r9e1uo"> youtube </a><br/><a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/7bJcyukFHTgXuQ31Cl7LZ9?si=ZksAp76VRYy58S6RdEy6Yw"> spotify </a> (invisibles - bandage)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You know, if you keep being this nice, I might get attached to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo thought for a moment before replying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it wrong to get attached?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong kept swinging lightly next to him, without answering. The metal screeched as the weight of Hwanwoong moved along with the swing. Youngjo counted 4, 5 sways, until the shorter man put his feet on the ground, stopping the move of the swing. He didn’t look at him as he spoke, rather he stared at something that seemed to be far, far away, over a horizon that Youngjo couldn’t see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might try to push you away. I might overburden you.” Hwanwoong took a breath in, then let it out. He stared at his feet, then back at the horizon miles away. “I really don’t wanna do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Youngjo’s turn to fall silent, contemplating for his own answer. He didn’t understand, but he desperately wanted to. He didn’t understand why it was so difficult. But not understanding didn’t mean he would give up. Not before he even tried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you tried pushing me away?” He said, half joking. “It’s not that easy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean it, Youngjo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean it too, Hwanwoong.” He replied, turning his head to face him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, Hwanwoong returned the gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not fair.” The blonde said in the end, after a long pause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo raised his eyebrows, questioningly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wrap my head around… I can’t figure you out.” Hwanwoong was looking so deep into his eyes, as if trying to find some hidden motive for Youngjo’s behaviour. Youngjo too, felt very naked being stared at like that, even though he had nothing to hide, no secrets to keep. But he didn’t avert his eyes from Hwanwoong’s. Rather, he stared back at him with more determination. “Why would you go so far?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Youngjo said, honestly. “I just do. Is my will not enough of a reason?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wills change.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo couldn’t argue with that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s true.” He nodded, his eyes back on his feet, his hands sliding on the chains of the swing. “But only if they’re weak.” He said, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong scoffed, ever so lightly. For some reason, that made Youngjo’s smile wider. “What? You think I’m weak willed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In comparison to me? I thought that was obvious.” The other replied, his lips turning upright, the smile never quite reaching his eyes. Even in the lowlight of the park, that much was obvious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? What makes you think so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was hurt, Youngjo. I think pain is the strongest motivation for anything. In this case, my will to not trust anyone again, even if I want to. Pain is strong. I don’t think your will is stronger than mine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said all that with a smile, but Youngjo was always able to read between the lines. Even if he didn’t always understand. He can get there eventually. He hummed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see, this is where our beliefs clash.” He said, as he got up from his swing, and stood right in front of Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong looked up to him, Youngjo’s shadow cast upon him. The blonde didn’t bother asking what Youngjo meant. He waited for the man to explain on his own. “I believe love is the strongest form of power the world has ever known.” He stretched his hand to the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cliché.” He replied, as he took Youngjo’s hand to get up, even though he hadn’t needed it at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think so.” Youngjo concluded, noting how Hwanwoong had accepted his hand. It was such a subtle gesture, but even something so small made Youngjo believe he could get there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you ever think there was a reason for it to be called a cliché?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Many,” he smirked, knowing where Youngjo was going with this. “It’s for the ones still looking for hope to believe. I’m nobody’s fool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re right. It’s for those still looking for hope. Your flame died out?” The raven haired asked, as they both headed to the gates of the park, the dark now settled well on the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My flame saw no reason for existence. I blew it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo nodded, closing the gate behind him. He looked at the park, now empty without them on the swings. For anyone passing by, it wouldn’t have meant anything whether they had been there or not. “Got it. So I need to light up a new one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong shook his head in disbelief, his blonde strands of hair bouncing on his head cutely. “You’re really a mystery to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m an open book.” Youngjo disagreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We must speak different languages then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sank in a comfortable silence, walking down the streets, heading to Hwanwoong’s house. The lamps of the street illuminated a yellow light on them, making the two boys with their silent walking look like ghosts floating above the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo walked with his hands in his pockets, the breeze slightly chilly after the sun had set for the day.  Occasionally, his eyes wandered off from his surroundings to Hwanwoong. Looking at him made him wonder what went through his head. Hwanwoong was the one that kept saying he didn’t understand him, but Youngjo was not far off either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had met a thousand people like Hwanwoong. A thousand people that had been hurt before. A thousand people that talked about hurt in a similar way to Hwanwoong, yet each one of them, including the blonde walking next to him, were so different from each other. But the one Youngjo wanted to understand right now was the one on his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can try.” Hwanwoong broke the silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words registered in Youngjo’s mind after some seconds passed, after three more steps on the dark street. The other was continuing the conversation from before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Youngjo, Hwanwoong’s words sounded more like a plea. A proud plea, a plea far away, one that was scared to be heard. To Youngjo, it sounded more like: please try. No one else did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Youngjo wanted to light that flame again. He wanted to bring that spark of hope he carried inside him to the blonde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> try.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, it only matters what a few people are to you. What you are to a few people. To the rest, you’re invisible. Hwanwoong and Youngjo had the same roles. Both invisibles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But not invisible to each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older waited for Hwanwoong to enter the building, staring at him from the back as the other walked away. To anyone passing by, to anyone whose gaze fell on them by accident, they would have meant nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To the eyes of the world, altogether or individually, humans are invisibles. To humans, other humans are invisibles too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo had decided Hwanwoong was not an invisible. It was precisely the fact that Hwanwoong was something to Youngjo, that he was willing to try. He was willing to make Hwanwoong take Youngjo’s hand in his own again. For anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can try.” Hwanwoong had said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading &lt;3<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/shiny_woong"> twt </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>